1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cleaning and protecting device, and more particularly, to a cleaning and protecting device of a cartridge and an office machine applying the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Following the continuous advances of printing technology, a printing output device, in addition to being available for an output of common texts, is also applicable in outputs of propaganda information and digital photos, so as to fulfill consumer's demands in image output. Wherein, an inkjet printer due to having a low cost, a low operational noise, an excellent print quality, and an advantage of able to be printed on a variety of inkjet media, such as a common paper, a special inkjet printing paper, a photo paper, and a dedicated slide, has been widely used by household, personal studio and even various trades.
However, in the process of printing, an excess ink or dust particles would more or less remain near a print head of a cartridge, thereby inevitably causing an environmental pollution to the printing system. Therefore, most printing systems are configured with two parts, a printing area and a maintenance area, wherein the maintenance area is usually located at a side of the printing system, and an ink scraper is often used to scrape a dirty surface of the print head, so as to avoid the residual ink in the print head from being dried up and causing an obstruction, and to prevent problems of print head blockage, unsmooth ink output and reduced print quality.
In conventional technologies, after the cartridge is moved to one of the sides, a scraping device is mostly removed from the inside and moves towards the print head on the cartridge so as to achieve an effect of scraping the residual ink. Provided that, the scraping device has to be driven with two to three directions before being positioned, and if one of the direction positioning errors occurs, then a final position of the scraping device is most likely to be different from the one that is originally expected, and thereby, a credibility and a reliability of the scraping device are lowered.